


Cannabis & escasty

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Porn, Sex, ahahahha im fuckin immature as shit im laughin so hard, fuckin everythin, godamn why am i always fuckin around hahah, requiem for a wet dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the year is 2018, tobias erin "toby" rogers is 17 with his 16 year old boyfriend. they do the usual shit as being teenagers, fucking, smoking weed and watching pornography together.(this is a feelgood story, happy ending n such. if you want drama, check my other stories !)





	Cannabis & escasty

**Author's Note:**

> this was made at 3 am, notify me if there any mistakes!

          Cannabis & escasty

(admin note: if your lookin’ for a good story plot and porn, youve got it! If you enjoy this please share and give kudos!)

 

Toby was in his room, listening to ben’s new playlist as the male laid on his chest, ben curled up and rested his chin on the nook of tobys neck. Good thing for ben that toby was never uncomfortable.

The music slowly decreased and increased in a melody, all ben ever listened to was heavy metal, glitch mob remixes and electronica but toby was more of an emo guy but he wasnt going to judge his boyfriends taste.

Ben was dead asleep on the boys chest but toby just slowly reached out to check his phone, 4 am. Yeah nobody in the mansion was ever sleeping like a normal person but usually everyone was asleep by now so they could awake to timothy’s amazing cooking.

Tobias had been wondering for awhile about their relationship.He had to ask.

Toby nudged the boy awoke, he yawned and looked down at the male with a small smile.

“What’s wrong tobster?”

“I… we should talk”

Ben gulped, was toby planning on leaving him?

“I know we’re kids but.. I mean we’re teenagers man! Plus your dead so.. Wait! I mean like, we both never had the chance to you know!....explore?”

Ben looked at the male, confused so he went silent, he put a finger up to tell toby to ‘hold on for a minute’. Ben grabbed his bong from underneath tobys bed and stuffed it with the marijuana he hid in a book with a hole cut in it, lighting the weed packed pipe before inhaling the smoke.

The boys eyes filled with black tears from the inhalants before looking at toby, breathing out smoke like a motherfuckin dragon before facing his boyfriend.

“Finally”

He chuckled softly before standing up, slowly getting behind toby, massaging his back softly. Even though he couldn’t feel it, toby was grateful.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been waiting, i never knew when you’d be ready”

“I'm older than you!” toby argued.

“By human years”

the stoner elf twink laughed before kissing toby’s cheek.

Tobias smiled and nuzzled the boys cheek but his face became a bright red when he felt ben’s hands trail down and creep onto his member.

Toby gulped and opened his mouth to protest but Ben just ran a hand through the boys hair, making him succumb to the boys dominance.

“Just be quiet.. I don’t want to make up jeff from his ‘beauty sleep’”

Toby nodded but instantly stiffened up when he felt ben stroke his cock with the side of his thumb. Tobias grew a deep red as he held his breath, trying to keep quiet as ben groped the males cock. The males dick grew hard in his hand, twitching needily.

Ben let out a soft chuckle seeing the state toby was in. the mans cock grew harder, forming a tent in his boxers that ben slipped off ever so easily.

“So...who tops?”

Ben asked quietly, toby opened his eyes to look at the male, his face flushed softly.

“I guess i could… If you want!”

Ben just smiled at him.

“Hey i'm the elf twink of course i want to be your lil bitch~”

The male purred, leaning in to kiss toby.

Toby let out a soft laugh; “kinky lil fucker~” 

he then pressed his lips against ben's, the boys colliding as they pressed their chests together. They moved with rythym as ben pulled off his own clothes, toby doing the same to reveal his pale skin but ben didn't care, he just grinned before letting toby kiss at his neck, biting softly to leave bruises and hickeys on the boy as ben moaned and trembled in escasty.

Eventually toby began to push ben’s head down towards his cock, ben letting the male as he grabbed the males bare cock gently before starting to suck the tip, flicking his tongue on the slit.

"oh fuck~"

toby groaned as he felt the males tight mouth around his member, making him drip a bit of his sweet motherfuckin' nectar inside the boys mouth who just licked it up happily.

"god damn you..."

"shut up you love it~"

ben snickered in response before getting on-top of the male, positioning himself before sliding down on toby's dick. toby felt his cock squeeze through the males tight walls, making him huff and groan as his stomach tightened.

"fuck i'm close~"

toby huffed before starting to thrust inside the male, taking long strokes in and out of the boys tight ass, with that and the hands that gripped the boys ass ever so tightly.

ben let out loud moans as he gripped onto the boys shoulders, his frail body trembling with each thrust.

before they knew it toby came inside the boy, ben finally climaxing and spilling all over toby's chest.

"damn..."

eventually the boys fell asleep and slept in to only awake, heading to the breakfast table together.

everyone looked rather tired as they glared at the two.

oops...

 


End file.
